


A Change in Perspective

by Renee1202



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Adorable, All The Ships, Ballet Dancer Katsuki Yuuri, Jealous Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri Is A Precious Little Muffin, Katsuki Yuuri Is An Amazing Dancer, Katsuki Yuuri is a Tease, M/M, Patient Katsuki Yuuri, Phichit Chulanont Loves Social Media, Phichit Chulanont is a Little Shit, Protective Yuri Plisetsky, Social Media Expert Phichit Chulanont, Sweet Katsuki Yuuri, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Victor Nikiforov Kinda Sucks At Ballet, Victor Nikiforov is Extra, Yakov Feltsman Is So Done, Yuri Plisetsky Is So Done, Yuri Plisetsky Swears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-02-01 05:16:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12698118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renee1202/pseuds/Renee1202
Summary: Viktor is having trouble with the program Yakov has made for him, Yakov tells him that he needs to take remedial ballet lessons. But when even Lilia has trouble getting through to the skater who does she have come over to help him? And how does Yuuri Katsuki fit into this story? Read to find out! Please read and review I appreciate it so much. Enjoy!





	1. 1

Chapter 1

“стоп! That is all wrong, do it again from the beginning!” Yakov shouted from his place by the barrier of the Ice Rink. Viktor panted from his place in the center of the ice.

“нет! What was wrong with that?! I skated that perfectly.” Viktor replied irritably, scowling at the younger skaters who were chuckling at him. Yakov glared at the younger skaters making them shut up.

“I agree with Viktor, the routine is perfect, what is he doing wrong?” Said Yuri Plisetsky from where he was standing on the sidelines with his arms crossed over his chest. The other skaters stared at the “Russian Fairy” in complete shock. No one could ever remember a time when Yuri said something positive about Viktor.

“Technically the program is fine,” Yakov growled, scowling at the insubordinate teen. “However,” He continued addressing Viktor this time. “You are not telling the story of the piece, you are not skating with any emotion.”

Viktor almost growled, he opened his mouth to speak but Yakov held up a hand to interrupt him.

“I know you are not happy skating to this waltz but, I think that this piece will help you grow as a skater.” Yakov said, and then sighed almost fondly.

“You are already twenty-seven Viktor; I know you have no intention of retiring yet but, you need to start skating as if each season could be your last.” He said seriously, and then he grinned. “I know how much you enjoy surprising the audience and, I can’t think of a better way of you doing that than by you skating as the woman. You have to show that you don’t always have to be in control of every situation, you are demonstrating that someone else can lead. By dancing as the woman you are showing that there are still more sides to you than just Viktor Nikiforov. You are still an A-list skater that is capable of adapting. You have been skating more masculine pieces recently it will be a surprise to the audience.” Yakov elaborated and Viktor felt like bashing his head on the barrier wall in frustration.

“And how am I supposed to skate like a woman when I have NO IDEA how to do so?” Viktor practically growled at his coach very much resembling a certain blonde skater.

The other skaters in the rink shrunk back in terror at the malicious smirk on their coach’s face. “It is a good thing that we have certain resources at our disposal that can help you learn.” He said, then, Yakov turned and looked at the entrance of the ice rink as a tall shrewd looking woman stepped through. Yelps of terror could be heard from the likes of Georgi, an older skater, and a few of the other skaters.

Viktor regarded the woman closely. He had to stifle an immature snigger as he heard Yuri remark, “Oh man, who is this ведьма?”

Yakov scowled at the two skaters and motioned the both of them over to him. Viktor glided over to the wall while Yuri trudged his way over. When they reached where the other pair stood Yakov gestured to the woman beside him and said, “Viktor, Yuri; this is Lilia Baranovskaya, she was the Prima Ballerina of the Bolshoi Ballet.”

Lilia scrutinized the two skaters then turned to Yakov and said, “Let me see the younger one first, if I don’t like what I see then I’m leaving.” She then seized Yuri and started muttering something about ‘good teeth’. Viktor winced as she pulled Yuri’s leg up to almost touch the back of his head. Viktor thought it was remarkable how much Yuri resembled a cat the way he was all puffed up and hissing and spitting profanities.

Lilia finished with Yuri then turned to Viktor. She continued her poking and prodding on Viktor and, while Viktor was no slouch he didn’t have the same flexibility as the younger skater did. He had to hold back a whimper as she stretched out his leg.

Lilia released his leg, “Feh,” she scoffed. “We shall have to start from the basics for both of you. Pack your bags; you will both be coming to my home to practice ballet.”

Viktor and Yuri stared at her in shock. “What?! Why me? I understand having this old geezer do remedial training but not me. This is such bullshi-!” Yuri started to say but Lilia cut him off when she grasped him by his jaw in one hand.

“Such filthy words coming from such a lovely mouth.” Lilia said scowling at the blonde teen. “While Viktor is in need of ballet to help with his free program, **I** am choreographing **your** free skate. As such I need to see all of what you are capable of. The program I have in mind for you is very technically difficult and relies heavily on ballet skills. You are not in the Corps anymore, yes, you will be the Prima, you will outshine them all.” She said and Viktor could see a fire in Yuri’s eyes at her words.

 _“If Yuri keeps up that attitude then this should prove to be a very interesting season.”_ Viktor thought to himself.

Viktor cringed as Lilia turned to him with a sharp glare on her features. “And you, we shall start from the basics and work out way up. You need to completely relearn how to move if you are to succeed at the program Yakov has for you.” She said seriously, Viktor knew she was right but he still couldn’t see how a man could possibly dance like a woman.

Lilia then turned to all three of them. “Pack your bags, you will be staying at my home in order to make the most of our time before the Grand Prix.” She said.

Then she turned to Yakov and said, “That includes you too Yakov.”

Yakov stared at her in shock, “W-wait, what?!” He stammered.

“Wait, can I bring Makkachin?” Viktor asked worriedly, if she said no then he would have no-one to watch his precious poodle.

“And who is Makkachin?” Lilia asked regarding Viktor curiously.

Yuri groaned audibly and growled, “His damn dog.”

Lilia cocked one eyebrow, “Will she behave herself?” She asked, Viktor nodded. “Then she can come.” She declared, then turned and walked out of the building.

Yuri grumbled, “I’m going to go pack, I will meet you back here then we can all go to Lilia’s.”

Victor nodded, “See you soon.” He said as he left to pack as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's ya boi Phichit here, Renee1202 does not in anyway shape or form own YOI, any mention of real people is purely coincidence and not on purpose. Please enjoy this newest chapter :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all Renee1202 here, I just wanted to thank you all so much for reading this newest fic of mine. I just wanted to take a moment and thank all the people who liked, reviewed, and are following this story it means so much to me. I also wanted to apologize for the VERY late posting of this chapter. I had this chapter written out before this but as I went to write future chapters the way the story was going was not like how I wanted it to go at all. So I went on hiatus for a while while I figured out what the heck I was doing with this story. 
> 
> Don’t worry this will not be the last we see of Minako or Phichit, just be patient.
> 
> Thank you again, and I will see you all in the next chapter which should be coming out before the end of the month. Stay cool this Summer it has been a hot one!   
> ~Renee :3

Viktor knew that this program was going to fail. There was no way that he was going to win  _ anything _ with this program. Viktor’s negative thoughts were starting to affect him and it showed in his dancing. Lilia had Viktor dancing with one of her students from the local ballet school. Viktor’s job was to imitate the girl and try to copy the way she moved however, if Lilia’s frustrated expression was anything to go by he wasn't doing a very good job.

“Enough,Viktor stand by the barre. Ms. Talia take out from the top please.” Lilia instructed, the girl nodded and slipped into first position then started the simple routine again.

“Look see how her movements are soft, delicate. See how she extends all the way through the movement to the very tips of her fingers. Look at how soft her steps are, as if her feet are made of feathers.” Lilia said watching the girl as she finished the dance with a graceful pirouette ending in fourth position.

“She is the epitome of grace.” She said then turned to Viktor with a scowl. “You, however, may as well have two left feet the way you dance.”

Viktor felt his cheeks heat up in frustration. He knew he wasn't performing the dance right yet. He had heard as much from Lilia at every single rehearsal. ‘Extend all the way Viktor, open your hips Viktor, be more graceful Viktor, do this Viktor, you're doing that wrong Viktor,do it again Viktor. Nag, nag, nag, nag, nag.’ He was starting to think that Lilia had something against him.

“Run it by yourself, this time copy her movements.” Lilia instructed. “Face the mirror this time so you can see what you are doing and make the adjustments.” Viktor nodded apprehensively and took his starting position. Lilia gave the cue and Viktor was off. He counted in his head to keep time, one two three, one two three, one two three. But as Viktor watched himself in the floor to ceiling mirror he could see all the mistakes he was making. A missed step here, a wobble there, the more mistakes he noticed the more frustrated Viktor got. The more frustrated Viktor got the more mistakes he made.

The more mistakes he made- “Enough! Quit dancing!” Lilia shouted hotly. She stormed across the studio and got in Viktor’s face. “What is wrong with you,why can't you manage such simple choreography? We have been over it half a dozen times already!” She said between clenched teeth.

Viktor’s face started to color red in frustration. “I still don't understand how a man could possibly dance like a woman. Even just copying feels wrong!” He growled, Lilia threw her hands up in frustration.

“I keep telling you but you don't want to listen to me!” Lilia shouted then pinched the bridge of her nose and growled audibly. “I cannot teach someone who does not want to  be taught. Get out of my studio.” She commanded pointing at the door.

Viktor trudged out of the studio with his head hung in shame, he had never been kicked out of a studio before. Viktor didn't know what to do now so he headed back to his room. Makkachin eagerly greeted him at the door, pouncing up and bracing his paws on Viktor’s stomach, as he licked his face happily. Viktor patted Makka’s head sadly, then flopped down onto his bed.

“Makka what am I going to do.” He groaned, throwing an arm over his face. “I need to do this program, there isn't enough time to start a new one. I just don't understand how to skate this program.” Makka hopped up onto the bed and placed his head on his master's stomach and sighed. ‘Maybe some sleep will help me make a decision.’ Viktor thought as he drifted off to sleep.

. . .

 

Back in the studio Lilia sighed as she watched Viktor leave the studio. She turned to Talia and said, “Thank you Ms. Talia, you may leave.” After Talia had left the room Lilia retrieved her cellphone from her pocket and dialed Yakov.

Yakov answered the phone after half a ring. “What did he do now?” He groaned, Lilia could almost picture him pinching his nose as he struggled to hold onto his temper.

“He still isn't picking up the choreography.”

“Still!” Yakov shouted, Lilia had to hold the phone away from her ear as Yakov started tho rant in Russian.

“He is still having trouble embodying his role as the woman in the piece.”

“He needs to figure it out, it is too late to change the program.”

Lilia braced herself for Yakov’s undoubtedly unhappy response as she said. “I do not think that I can help him with this program.”

There was a pause and for a second Lilia thought he had hung up on her and then, “What?! What do you  mean ‘you don't think that you can help him with this program’?! Who else is going to help him, you are the best ballet teacher in all of Russia, surely you can find some way to help him.” He said almost desperately.

Lilia huffed as if offended. “I said that I can't help him with his program not that I wouldn't help him at all.” She said, then paused before continuing, “I did have someone in mind that would be perfect to help Viktor.”

“Do what you must, but do it quickly we are running out of time.” He stressed and then hung up the phone.

Lilia then scrolled through the contacts on her phone. When she found the one she was looking for she tapped on it and made the call. It rang once, twice, a third time and just as it was going to go to the fourth thing someone picked it up.

“Hello?” The person said.

“Yes, hello, is this Minako Okukawa? This is Lilia Baranovskaya, I had a favor to ask of you.”

. . .

 

_ *Meanwhile in another dance studio in another country.* _

 

Two figures stood on opposite sides of the studio their chests heaving from exertion. Suddenly the figures ran towards each other and met in the middle of the studio in a passionate embrace. The taller figure pulled the smaller against their sculpted chest, which you could see underneath the gray tank top that clung to them with sweat.

The taller figure wrapped one smooth, tan arm around the other's waist, while the other hand smoothed up the other's chest to rest against the base of the smaller’s throat. The smaller figure gripped the arm around their waist with one hand while the other carded through the hair of their companion. The taller pressed their face into the side of the smaller’s neck as they rocked side to side, still intertwined.

The smaller figure suddenly broke away from the trailer who still held their arms up, now empty. Then the smaller turned back as if second guessing themselves. They waited at the other end of the studio for a couple moments more, before smiling and laughing. With their mind made up they took a couple of bounding leaps back to the taller. The taller caught them joyously ‘round the waist then spun them in a small circle. The taller lifted their partner high into the air.

There the smaller seemed to float as if suspended by wires, while the taller made a couple of small turns. At last the taller set the smaller back on their feet then met once more for a softer embrace. They held the pose for a moment then broke apart.

Suddenly a voice spoke up from the other side of the studio. “Phichit, if you keep grabbing him so high on the waist you are going to hurt him.” Minako-sensei said.

“What?” Phichit gasped, then turned to his partner and said, “Why didn't you tell me I was hurting you. I'm so sorry.” Phichit apologized bowing toward them. His smaller companion scratched the back of their head sheepishly.

Minako chuckled, “When Yuuri gets into the heat of things he tends to not notice when something is hurting until he feels the aches and pains later.”

Yuuri chuckled embarrassed, “It's true, sometimes I don't notice.”

Phichit crossed his arms over his chest and chastised his friend, “Yuuri, that is so not healthy, what if you were having s-”

“Phichit!!” Yuuri exclaimed, his face beet red with embarrassment. Minako just shook her head in exasperation at the two friends.

“Anyway Yuuri, I had a question for you. Do you by chance know who Viktor Nikiforov is?” She asked.

Yuuri shook his head negatively, “Should I?” He queried.

Phichit tsked in disappointment and padded over to his duffel bag on the other end of the studio  and retrieved his cellphone, “Yuuri, you really need to pay more attention to social media.” He said as he pulled up his Instagram account and showed Yuuri pictures of a very handsome man with striking platinum hair and cobalt colored eyes.

“Viktor Nikiforov is the biggest name in the men's figure skating world right now.” Phichit explained flipping through the pictures. Yuuri liked the ones of him and his poodle.

“He is super nice and he has the cutest dog and he is an amazing skater. Not to mention he's drop dead gorgeous.” Phichit gushed, Yuuri and Mikano rolled their eyes fondly.

“Anyway, Yuuri, I'm assuming you know who Lilia Baranovskaya is?” Minako continued.

Yuuri’s face lit up in excitement at the mention of her, “Of course I do, she was the Prima Ballerina of the Bolshoi Ballet. After her retirement she went on to train some of the best dancers in the business. She is an absolute legend.” He gushed.

Phichit coughed suddenly though the cough didn’t really sound like a cough but more like Phichit was trying to disguise the fact that he called Yuuri a nerd. Yuuri looked at his friend unimpressed. Phichit scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

“What does Yuuri’s adoration of Lilia have to do with Viktor though.” Phichit asked.

“Well, Lilia has been helping Mr. Nikiforov with his Free Skate program this year but, she feels she doesn’t have the skills necessary to help him. So, she contacted me to see if I could ask you, Yuuri, if you would be willing to go to Russia to help him.” Minako explained smiling at her protege proudly.

“Me? How can I help him with an ice skating program? I don’t know the first thing about competitive figure skating.”

“She told me that he was in need of the skills you have as a danseur, that you are the only person she knows of that might be able to help Viktor.” 

Yuuri worried at his bottom lip then said, “What about the upcoming season, we still have t-.”

“Yuuri don’t even try that with us. We all know that this is the off season right now. Honestly you could use the break, I don’t remember the last time you went on a vacation.” Phichit scolded.

“He’s right Yuuri, you could use the break. Go to Russia, help Viktor with his program, do some sightseeing, and relax. You deserve it, this past season has been our busiest season yet and you deserve a bit of a break.” Minako urged, smiling fondly at her favorite student.

Yuuri thought it over for a moment and nodded, “You’re right, I don’t remember the last time I took a break from dancing. Alright, I’ll do it.”

“Excellent, and I can help you pack. With the way Viktor post’s things on Social Media you are bound to be in at least a couple of pictures,-”

“Pictures?” Yuuri squeaked nervously.

“-and no friend of mine will be caught dead in any plain clothes. I’ve seen your closet Yuuri and why you don’t take advantage of all the stylish clothes in there I will never know.” Phichit gushed, seizing Yuuri by the elbow and all but dragging him towards the door.

“Oh and Yuuri one last thing,” Minako said sweetly. Both men froze where they were and turned back to Minako nervously. “Just make sure you stay in peak physical condition, I know how you like to eat.” Yuuri started to shake in his metaphorical boots. “If you don’t you can rest assured that I will have you do nothing but Suicides until you are in fit enough shape. Do you understand me?” Minako said menacingly.

Yuuri nodded his head, not trusting his voice right then.

“She’s right Yuuri, we can’t have our Prima getting fat, how will I lift you then?” Phichit joked, nudging Yuuri playfully. With that Phichit dragged Yuuri away to go pack while Minako smiled at them with a fond exasperation.

Minako got out her cellphone and made a call, "He is on his way."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so Viktor finally meets Yuuri! How will this interaction go? Read to find out :3

                          Chapter Three

Viktor hadn’t been back to Lilia’s studio in almost four days and he was starting to feel worried. His routine was mediocre at best and an absolute travesty at worst. It was far too late to make a new program, so he was stuck with the one he had. Viktor groaned and let his head thump against the wall he was sitting against. Makkachin looked at him from his spot, sprawled across Viktor’s legs, and whined at him. Viktor smiled at his constant companion and ruffled the fur on his head.  
“What do you think I should do?” Viktor asked, Makka tilted his head to one side and stuck out his tongue.  
“I think you should get back to the studio and work out the program.” Someone said. Viktor glanced up in shock and saw Lilia standing in the doorway of his room.  
“Lilia?” He said, shocked to see her.  
She rolled her eyes at him, “Get your dance bag Viktor, we are going back to the studio.” She commanded, then turned to leave leaving Viktor with his mouth gaping wide open. Viktor wasn’t one to look a gift horse in the mouth, and was quick to scramble after her. He gently shooed Makka off his lap and retrieved his bag from where it was collecting dust in his closet.  
Viktor scurried after Lilia but he was feeling a little brave, more like stupid, so he asked her, “I thought you weren’t going to help me?”  
She stopped walking suddenly and Viktor squeaked when he almost ran into her. She turned around and faced him with a light scowl, “I said that I would not teach you, not that I wouldn’t help you.” She said, then continued striding down the hall.  
“But- but how are you going to help me if you aren’t going to teach me?” He stammered. “You are the only person I know of with enough knowledge of figure skating to be able to help me with my program. She turned to face him again, this time pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration.  
“Viktor, did you completely ignore what Yuri and Yakov said to you? Your program is fine technically, it is the artistry that is nonexistent.” She said, Viktor looked down at his shoes as he tried to control the shame and anger he was feeling, he just didn’t understand.  
Lilia sighed, stepped closer to Viktor and gently tipped his chin up to look her in the eyes. “Viktor you are a beautiful, powerful skater however, this piece doesn’t need a powerful, masculine skater.This piece requires femininity and grace, something I cannot teach you. So, I have found someone who I believe can help you.” She said, Viktor felt himself warm at her words. It felt nice knowing she hadn’t abandoned him.  
“Lilia,” Viktor said tearily as he wrapped his long arms around her tightly. “Thank you,” he murmured. Lilia hesitated at first then, gave in and wrapped her arms around him in return.  
“You are more than welcome.” She said as she stepped out of the hug. She glanced at the watch on her wrist and clicked her tongue.  
“But now we are going to be late meeting your new teacher.” She said and started down the hall again, Viktor being quick to follow.  
“Do I know who they are?”  
“You may know them by reputation, but I doubt you have seen them before.” She explained, they finally arrived at the practice studio and Lilia paused before the doors. She looked back at him, nodded then eased the doors open.  
To say that Viktor was surprised to see who his teacher was, was a bit of an understatement. Lilia crossed the room to shake the hand of the smaller man.  
“Mr. Katsuki it is a pleasure to meet you,” She said. “I have been meaning to see you perform for a while now but I’ve been too busy.”  
“The pleasure is all mine Ms. Baranovskaya, you have been an inspiration for me ever since I was small. It is an honor to finally meet you.” The small man said sincerely almost gushing.  
“Viktor, this is Yuuri Katsuki a senior member of the National Ballet of Japan. Mr. Katsuki will be helping you with your free skate.” She said, the man next to her bowed in greeting.  
“It is very nice to meet you Mr. Nikiforov.” He said.  
Viktor extended his hand in greeting, “Please call me Viktor, it is nice to meet you as well. Thank you for your help.”  
“Then you can call me Yuuri, it is no trouble at all.”  
Viktor took a moment to examine the other man, he was quite a few centimeters shorter than himself maybe just a handful taller than Yuri. Viktor took stock of the slight roundness in his face and guessed that he have just a couple of years younger than him. His hair was the color of ebony and his eyes were a dark brown behind dark blue glasses. Over all Yuuri was handsome, not drop dead gorgeous like people said Viktor was but, still very handsome. But Viktor was still feeling confused as to why Lilia got a danseur to help him, he figured that she would have gotten a ballerina or something.  
Lilia nodded approvingly, “Mr. Katsuki I will leave Viktor in your capable hands. I will come back later to see how things are going.” She said and left the room closing the door behind her.  
Yuuri scratched the back of his head nervously, “Before we do any dancing I guess we should learn a little about each other.” He said then sat down on the floor gesturing for Viktor to join him. Viktor decided to humor him and sat on the floor across from Yuuri.  
“So tell me about yourself.” Yuuri instructed.  
“What do you want to know?”  
Yuuri thought for a minute then said, “Your likes, dislikes, any ambitions you have. Your favorite color, things like that.”  
“Why don’t you go first, give me an example.” Viktor said becoming intrigued by the small Japanese man.  
Yuuri nodded then said, “Well, I really like Katsudon or pork cutlet bowls.”  
“What is that?” Viktor said, tilting his head to one side.  
“Oh! Right you probably wouldn’t know what that is,” Yuuri said sheepishly. “Katsudon is a dish from my home country, Japan. It is a dish where they fry breaded pork in a sweet but kind of spicy sauce they take the fried pork and put it over a bed of rice and then the put a whisked egg over the whole thing. Finally they put a cover over it to let it steam a little bit. For garnish you can put some sliced green onion on top or sweet peas. I like the peas.” Yuuri gushed, his eyes lighting up in excitement.  
How cute! Viktor thought.  
“My parent’s run an Onsen, an inn with a hot spring, in Hasetsu, Japan. My mother’s Katsudon is the best.” He said proudly, and Viktor just stared at him for a moment.  
Yuuri’s face turned beet red when he realized he was gushing about food.  
“A-anyway,” Yuuri stammered blushing hotly. “I also enjoy dancing, of course.”  
“Do you do just ballet, or do you enjoy other forms of dance?”  
“I primarily focus on ballet but, I also have experience in contemporary, ballroom,” He said, ticking them off on his fingers, then blushed again. “A-and a uh few other types.” He stammered. Viktor made a mental note to ask about these other ‘types’ later.  
“I don’t like flying internationally, I always get super jet lagged. Don’t get me wrong I love seeing other countries but after a long plane ride I always need at a day of rest before I can function properly. I actually arrived two days ago but I needed the sleep to catch up” Yuuri explained.  
“I’ve never had that problem, but I too greatly enjoy seeing other countries.”  
“I don’t have any real ambitions at this moment in time. Lastly my favorite color is blue, now your turn.”  
“Well my favorite thing would have to be my poodle Makkachin, he is a good boy. He is almost eight, even though he is getting to be an old man, he still likes to act like a puppy.” Viktor said, smiling fondly at the thought of his precious fur baby. “I love skating too, of course.”  
“Have you only done Men’s Singles or, have you done ice dancing or pairs skating before?” Yuuri asked, leading an elbow onto his knee and resting his chin on a fist.  
Viktor chuckled, “I did, actually, believe it or not I participated in pairs skating when I was much younger. Not for long though just for two season then I realised my true passion was in men’s singles.”  
“What about your dislikes?”  
“Well honestly, I don’t care for the cold.”  
“What?” Yuuri chuckled despite himself, “But you live in Russia, It’s almost always cold here.” He said trying to stifle his chuckles.  
“I know, tell me about it, some days it can be awful. I always have to wear so many layers in the winter Yuri makes fun of me. He says that I’m not a real Russian because I can’t handle the cold.” Viktor said morosely his eyes watering as he sniffed dramatically.  
“Yuri?” Yuuri asked confused.  
“Ok right you probably don't know who that is. I meant Yuri Plisetsky,” he explained, “Yuri is a younger rink-mate of mine, he is making his senior debut this season. He is only 15 but he is a two time consecutive Junior World Champion and Junior Grand Prix Final Champion.” Viktor said feeling proud of his younger rink-mate.  
“Wow, that is very impressive,” Yuuri said smiling at Viktor's obvious pride. “I look forward to meeting him.”  
Viktor chuckled nervously at that, “The only problem is that Yuri isn't the most sociable of people. He is more likely to say something rude to you and then brush you away… He can be like a feral kitten some days, cute but so so vicious.”  
“What about any ambitions you have?” Yuuri asked.  
Viktor paused his expression became contemplative and serious. “I don't really know if I have any ambitions right now.”  
Yuuri tilted his head to the side in confusion, “What about your ambitions as a skater? In this upcoming season what do you want to achieve with your programme? Do you want to win again?”  
Viktor groaned, leaning back so he was laying on the studio floor throwing one arm over his face dramatically.  
“Of course I want to win again,” he almost whined, “But I just don't see how I can win with this program. Technically this program has the points to win gold but artistically not so much.”

Viktor sat up and rested both elbows on his knees and plopped his chin in between his hands. “My goal has always been to surprise the audience and I certainly will surprise them with this program but, I can't skater it the way it needs to be skated.”  
“Why not?”  
“Because I'm not a woman so how could I possibly skater like one?”  
“Isn't that why I'm here?”  
Viktor have him a working look, “I mean no offense to you or Lilia but, I do not understand how a man, danseur or no, could possibly help me dance like a woman.”  
Yuuri thought for moment then said, “I think I should reintroduce myself.” He got to his feet and Viktor was quick to follow. Yuuri bowed formally to Viktor, “Hello, my name is Yuuri Katsuki Primo Donno and Prima Ballerina of the National Ballet of Japan. It is very nice to meet you.”  
Viktor tilted his head to one side confusedly and said, “Eh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all Renee120 here thank you for reading this newest chapter! It means a lot to me that you read my story. I want to thank all the people who liked and commented it means so so much to me. I'm so glad I was able to post this chapter so soon I hope you all enjoyed it. Please let me know what you thought! :3 I will post the new chapter sometime this month. See you soon thank you again -Renee120

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! My name is Renee1202, thank you so much for reading my new fic! Please review, let me know what you think. I will do my best to update once a week but, honestly I work part time and go to college full time so I might be a little inconsistent. Also don’t panic, we will be seeing our precious Yuuri soon enough <3\. I will see you all next chapter! :3  
>  Translations  
> Стоп- stop  
> Нет- no  
> Ведьма- Witch/Hag


End file.
